Inner Circle
by TheUnwantedDaughterofArtemis
Summary: In NY the Olympians are 12 super influencial beings that control pretty much all of NY. Their children attend Goode High School and have as much influence as their parents in the school. Annabeth's family has moved back to NY and she'll be attending Goode. What happens when she comes into contact with the legendary Olympian Children? Will she cope or will she break?
1. One Friend, One Enemy, One Great Start

**Sup. This is my first ever fanfic so please bear with me. I've been reading for about a year now and i finally got the courage to write one of my own. If you guys have any advice, tips, or knock-knock jokes feel free to share them. Good or bad i don't care. So here it is the first chapter of my first ever fanfic: The Inner Circle.**

**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters. Just the storyline.**

* * *

I woke up with a jolt. Looking around I frantically searched for what caused it. With a sigh I realized it was just the alarm going off. I reached over and hit the off button. Groaning I hurried to get out of bed and get to the showers before my brothers could get a chance. Luckily Bobby and Matthew were fighting in front of the door and I quickly squeezed into the bathroom. While they protested outside the locked door I quickly stripped and entered the shower. After 10 minutes I exited the bathroom and narrowly avoided getting run over by the twins. Rushing down the stairs I quickly grabbed my school bag with all my supplies already packed. Today I would be attending Goode High and I didn't want to be late the first day.

My name is Annabeth Chase. I'm sixteen and have two younger twin brothers: Bobby and Matthew, my dad Frederick and his wife, my step mom, Susan. I have blond curly hair that makes it impossible to do anything with and unlike my other family members I have grey eyes. Susan calls them intimidating but I don't see how. We moved back to New York from San Francisco about a month ago when my dad changed jobs. Bobby and Matthew didn't mind the move but moving meant I'd have to start all over again making friends. Admittedly it's not _that_ bad. I had friends in NY before we moved and we live in the same general area as before.

I grabbed the doorknob before Susan called out "Annabeth are you leaving?" I yelled back "Yeah" and quickly left before she asked me to walk the boys to school. My bag was relatively light since I didn't know exactly what I'd need. I had only packed a few notebooks, sketching books, an architecture book and a handful of pencils. I jogged the half mile it took to get to school. In big letters on an arch way were the words: Goode High School. I walked through the hallway into the school. I was transferring into Goode and people probably knew that. The year was halfway over so by now everyone pretty much knew everybody else at this point. A stranger like me obviously caught everyone's attention.

* * *

I walked into the front office or at least that's what the sign said it was. The receptionist looked up and then went back to looking at her screen. I was slightly irritated by that but decided to let it go. I walked up to the desk and waited. The receptionist sighed and looked up. "I just transferred in and I need my schedule." I informed her. She pulled open a draw near her and pulled out a stack of papers. She handed me the stack of papers and said "Here, search through them and find your name." I took the stack and sat down in one of the chairs that were lined up against the wall. I sighed through my nose and started looking at the names. It took me a while to find it since I had Dyslexia and on top of that I had ADHD. When I did find it I folded it and stuck it in my pocket. I took the rest of the stack back to the receptionist and walked out the door. At least I had tried to walk out the door.

When I had tried to get through the door someone had run by and accidentally slammed into me sending us both to the ground. I groaned while holding my head in one hand and using the other to stand up. The students in the hallway looked at the scene with an interest that suggested things were about to be bad. "Hey!" I heard someone yell. I looked over and saw a guy maybe my age with messy black hair and green eyes. At first I thought he had yelled at me but then I realized he was talking the security guard holding him in a choke hold. He was thrashing around trying to get loose and the security guy seemed to be enjoying the situation. "Hey! I'll tell my dad if you don't let me go!" he threatened. I didn't think it was that big of a threat but you could see the guard turn pale. He gently let go of the boy then apologized and walked away without a word. The students started whispering but I didn't pay attention. I was busy picking up my bag and checking to make sure everything was still there. I had zoned out while checking so I didn't notice that everyone was staring at me. I looked around and everyone seemed to be expecting something.

"Hey!" the boy called this time actually addressing me. I looked at him and waited. He seemed to be doing the same thing. I sighed through my nose again and took out my schedule. I needed to figure out how to get to class. Students started whispering again so I just picked a random hallway and started to walk towards it. Green Eyes stepped in front of me. "Don't you have something to say to me?" he asked annoyed. Realizing he wanted me to apologized I readjusted my backpack and glared at him. I saw something flash through his eyes. Fear maybe? Susan's words came back to me. She had said my eyes were intimidating. Maybe I intimidate him? He was still waiting so I told him what _I_ thought I should say to him. "Move." I said and with that I walked by him bumping shoulders and continued down the hall.

Once I was a safe distance away from that end of the hallway I reached in my pocket and pulled out my schedule. Looking at it I saw that I had Literature first. I inwardly groaned. I loved reading but my dyslexia made it hard for me to read and my ADHD made it hard for me to stay focused. Looking at the numbers on the doors I was passing told me I had chosen the right hallway after all. I walked up to room 1-110 and opened the door. The bell had yet to ring so no one was inside thankfully. I didn't want to deal with the whole introduce myself just yet. I chose a desk towards the backs but not in the back row. I used this tactic to make it seem like I was going to actually make an attempt at trying. Sitting down I pulled out my architecture book and started studying the structures. I made sure I paid attention to the students entering the room so I wouldn't have an incident like in the hallway. Unfortunately it seemed like someone up there had it out for me.

One of the girls that walked in stopped by the desk I was sitting in. I looked up from my book and looked at the girl. She had black ripped jeans with a shirt that said Death over Barbies. She also had a leather jacket and short black spiky hair and it seemed like the only thing that wasn't black were her eyes. They were an electric blue. She stared at me and I stared right back. She put her hands in her pockets and said "You're in my seat." I looked down and lifted my book. I searched the surface of the desk and then bent over to check the underside. I stood up and made a show of checking the chair. Satisfied with my search I sat down and looked at the girl. "I didn't see any names anywhere." I informed her. She raised her eyebrows which either meant she was surprised I talked back to her or she admired that I had the guts to do so. She smirked and sat on top of the desk next to me. She was leaning forward with her arms resting on her legs. "Thalia." She said still smirking. I looked at her and gave a small smile. "Annabeth." I told her. Her smirk turned into a smile and she told me "I like you Annabeth. You got guts." I didn't exactly know how to respond to that so I just nodded. Thalia sat down and the teacher began his lesson.

It was only 1st period and I already had one potential enemy and one potential friend. So far things seemed to be going wonderfully.

Yeah, right.

* * *

**There you have it. Hope you liked it and will review giving any tips or tricks. Thanks.**

**~TheUnwantedDaughterOfArtemis ~**


	2. In 2nd Period Books Fly

**Here's the next chapter of Inner Circle. If this chapter seems a bit sloppy it's 'cause i was up till 2 o'clock in the morning typing. Tomorrow me and my family are going to see Jack Reacher at the theaters, wonder if it'll be good? A big thanks to Trinigyal123 for the tip, it really helped. I realized i may end up writing the characters a bit OOC at some points, but hopefully not too many. I'm still welcoming advice, tips, and knock-knock jokes. **

* * *

That's it. I'm convinced that Literature was designed specifically to torture people with dyslexia and ADHD. So when class finished I transformed into a world-class sprinter. In other words I pretty much teleported to the door when the bell rang. Apparently Thalia had struggled as much as me because she was the second out the door, me being the first. I stopped outside the door and reached for my schedule. Before I could look at it Thalia snatched it from my hands. I glared at her and she smirked back. She looked over my schedule and gave an appreciative whistle.

"You're a genius." She said

I shook my head and replied "I just have good retention skills."

She gave me a look and said "You just proved me right."

I rolled my eyes and held out my hand. She looked at it, then grabbed my hand and shook it and started laughing. I crossed my arms across my chest and glared at her. She stared at me for a moment but then smiled and handed me my schedule. She grabbed my hand and started leading through the hallways.

"Where are we going?" I asked trying to keep up with her speed.

"Come on Genius. Think about it."

I sighed and did just that. It didn't take long to figure it out. She had looked at my schedule and was probably taking me to my next class. Most likely we shared the same class. I allowed myself to take in my surroundings. I knew I needed to memorize the paths to take to get to my classes. Apparently the next class was on the far end of the building (which would explain Thalia's speed). When we entered the class I immediately knew I'd love it. The class was decorated with famous Greek buildings and locations. There were pictures of the different gods and goddesses along with their symbols. This was like my heaven or better yet my Olympus. I noticed Thalia take a seat towards the back and I joined her. She patted the seat next to her and I sat down.

"So Genius, have you figured out the class yet?" she asked with what I now called her Devil's Smirk.

I nodded my head and replied smiling "Greek."

She smiled and joked "Knew you were smart."

I decided since she was playing around I'd play along. The entire time we waited for class to start we joked, insulted each other, and laughed. As the kids started coming in I saw a few stare at me and Thalia. It was just a hunch but I got the feeling their stares were mostly directed at me. Maybe they saw what happened in the hallway earlier? Thalia seemed to notice that I wasn't paying attention anymore. So she thought it'd be the perfect time to stick a pencil in my ear. Of course I jumped and, of course, she got a kick out of it.

The teacher walked or rather rolled into the classroom and behind his desk. He addressed himself as Mr. Brunner and asked that all cell phones be turned off. A couple of kids reached into their pocket to turn them off. I kept my phone off during school anyway so I didn't worry. For most of the beginning of class he did a review for the students who hadn't just transferred in: everyone but me. Every now and then Mr. Brunner would ask how I was doing but I always assured him I was fine, which I was. Greek was my subject, I don't know why but it just came easily. Facts just sliding into place when I needed them and everything else flying away. This was definitely going to be my favorite class. That is until Green Eyes ruined everything.

Technically speaking it wasn't specifically Green Eyes' fault but he was the one who made a huge display of everything so it also was his fault. Apparently one of the students heard about what happened in the hallway, but the version he heard wasn't completely correct.

"Hey Percy! I heard you got your butt handled by a cutie this morning. What, did your charming good looks not get through to her?" the boy asked. He looked Latino and had a mischievous smile. Three things registered with me at this point:

1. Green Eyes' name was actually Percy

2. Latino Elf was about to be murder by the looks of it

3. Thalia was cracking up

Number 3 wasn't all that surprising while 1 was informative and 2 was slightly sad. Though I wasn't expecting Green Ey- I mean- Percy to turn to me and start yelling at me. At that point I had had enough. I picked up a textbook while walking over to Percy who was blaming me for who knows what. I brought the book across his face as fast and hard as I could. The book slipped out my hands and the classroom was silent. That's when another three thing registered with me:

1. I had lost my temper

2. Percy was on the floor unconscious

3. Thalia was dragging me out the door and to somewhere that wasn't the classroom.

All three of these things shocked me. I never lose my temper. EVER. I normally stay calm to the point where people find it unsettling. I had just rendered a boy I hardly even knew unconscious by hitting him with a textbook. Definitely not something I'd normally do. I decided it was safest to focus on the third thing since it seemed easier to comprehend. I allowed Thalia to lead me through several hallways and through a pair of doors to what seemed like a garden of some sort. She sat me down on a bench and sat down next to me.

I noticed her staring at me but I was still trying to wrap my head around the fact that I had just attacked another student. I put my head in my hand and almost broke down. _Almost. _ Luckily I pulled myself together enough that I could look at Thalia. Will she abandon me now? Maybe take revenge and hit me? I knew that she wouldn't do either though. She just wasn't like that. She may be annoying and sarcastic but she was loyal. I sighed and waited.

"What the hell were you thinking?!" she yelled.

I just hung my head in shame and waited for the rest. What I wasn't expecting was for her to start laughing. My head snapped up and I wondered if she had mentally snapped. I started looking for signs that she had but it just seemed like she was still the Thalia who had snatched my schedule from me. The look on my face must have been funny since she laughed even more. When she finished laughing she was clutching her stomach and wiping at fake tears.

I crossed my arms and raised an eyebrow. She saw me and smiled.

"I was right. You do have guts." She said.

"Why? Just 'cause I hit a kid with a textbook?" I asked in disbelief.

Stilling smiling she said "The fact that you hit a kid with a book is a part but it's _who_ you hit."

"Who I hit?" I asked confused. If there's anything I hate more than my dyslexia its being confused.

She nodded her head and informed me of something crucial to my existence.

"The kid you hit. That was Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon, one of the Olympians that control basically all of New York." She said as if nothing were wrong. Well things certainly were.

2nd period and I had managed to make a friend, an enemy, an admirer, and doom myself to a slow painful death.

I wonder what 3rd period will be like?

* * *

**There you have it! Hopefully you enjoyed reading it. Again please leave any tips or tricks you know. Whether it concerns actually writing or how to navigate through fanfiction. See ya laters.**

**~TheUnwantedDaughterofArtemis ~**


	3. Like Parent, Like Child

**So here's the next chapter of Inner Circle! I actually had a little trouble writing this chapter so i hope you'll like it. As always i'll accept advice, tips or knock-knock jokes. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO. Just the plot.**

* * *

My jaw dropped. Percy Jackson. _The _Percy Jackson who was known for getting his way and permanently ruining the lives of those who don't let him get what he wants. I'm screwed. Thalia must have noticed my distress because she put a calming hand on my shoulder.

"Hey, chill out. He won't mess with you. Not while I'm around anyway." She said reassuringly.

"While you're around?" I asked

She nodded and started playing with the bracelet on her wrist. I could tell she was uncomfortable with where the conversation was going. I knew what that felt like so I changed the subject a little.

"So who are the Olympians?" I asked curiously.

She shifted so she was comfortable then started to explain. "I hope you're alright with a class or two 'cause this may take a while." I nodded for her to continue.

"Alright. The story goes that the parents of the Olympians loved Greek mythology, so they named their kids after them. First there's Zeus. He owns the top-of-the-line airports that celebrities use. If it goes in the air he owns it. He's the head of the family so what he says goes. He's constantly having flings with women other than his wife. Everyone's scared of him and his kids." She explained.

"His kids?" I asked.

Thalia hesitated but then said she'd come back to that. I just nodded and let her continue.

She cleared her throat and continued "One of his brothers is Poseidon-"

"-Percy's dad." I interrupted.

She nodded and continued "Poseidon is a marine biologist. He owns water parks, aquariums, you name it. Water and water life are his specialty. He's normally more relaxed but sometimes, if he's angry, he can be pretty scary. Percy's his only kid."

I sat there and soaked in all the information she was giving me. Zeus' other brother was Hades. Hades owned hospitals and funeral services. He hardly leaves and when he does it's probably not a good thing. He normally comes off as cold and uncaring, but according to Thalia he really does care about his family. He has one son named Nico and had a daughter named Bianca but she died in an accident. When talking about Nico I could've sworn her cheeks turned slightly pink but I ignored it.

* * *

Demeter was their sister and she was in charge of the agriculture department: farming, animal produce, whatever. She normally keeps to herself unless it concerns her daughter Persephone, who is Hades' wife, then she would go a little overboard on things.

* * *

Zeus' wife was Hera and she a very jealous person. She hated the kids of Zeus by other women so she normally went out of her way to make their lives hell. She only has kids by Zeus and is the owner of several counseling businesses. Ares and Hephaestus are her sons. They're also Olympians. I personally don't like her because from what Thalia has told me she's judgmental.

* * *

Ares is in the head of security for every place that uses "Olympian Security". He tends to abuse his authority and often provokes others into starting a fight. Of course he doesn't get charged because he's an Olympian. He's dating Aphrodite.

* * *

When Thalia had said Aphrodite she said it like that was the worst insult she could give a person. Trust me in the few hours I've known her I've seen her say some pretty bad things. She made the Literature teacher run out the classroom crying and we had a sub for the rest of that class. It was kinda sad and funny at the same time. I feel guilty for thinking it was funny though. Anyway I asked her why she said her name like that and the answer was interesting.

"She's dating Ares but she's _married_ to the Olympian Hephaestus. She enjoys meddling in other people's business. It doesn't matter how old you are if she thinks you and someone else would be "cute" together she goes out of her way to set you guys up. Since she's an Olympian she has all the resources to do it too. She owns a bunch of clothing lines and perfume things. Piper and Silena are her daughters. Silena can be just as bad as her mom. Piper's cool." She explained or maybe ranted would be a better word.

She went on to tell me about Hephaestus.

"Hephaestus is a solitary man who is in charge of the mechanical aspects of building things. So in other words if you need something built, he's the man for the job. Leo and Beckendorf are his kids and even though he's _legally_ married to Aphrodite, she's always seen with Ares. He doesn't seem to be bothered by that. He's crippled and rumor has it that Hera's the reason why. Something about him siding with Zeus in an argument when he was younger." She said shrugging.

* * *

Apparently Zeus had flings often because most of the other Olympians are his kids by other women.

Hermes was in charge of message delivery and other forms of transportation that weren't in the sky. Hermes is apparently known for being loose with his hands. Thalia warned me to keep a hand on my wallet around him and his kids since they were known to be pickpockets. Travis and Conner are his sons and they look practically identical. She also warned me that if they were smiling I should be on my guard because they are either about to set a trap/prank or, even worse, they already have and you've probably fallen right into it.

* * *

Dionysus is technically not an Olympian anymore because he did something and is now the Principal of Goode. He was pursuing a lady that Zeus said was off limits and he ignored him. In the end he was hit with a restraining order and a waffle iron (Don't ask). According to Thalia he was getting his revenge by torturing the kids in Goode. I'm not sure if she meant literally or not but I decided not to ask.

* * *

Thalia said that Artemis wasn't in charge of anything specific but she had a group of girls she brought with her everywhere that people called the "Hunters". She schooled them and taught them other things like hunting, but that she thought all boys were evil (I don't completely agree with that) and complete idiots (I agree with this absolutely).

"Why are they called "Hunters" and why do you sound like you hate them?" I questioned.

She sighed and told me "They're called Hunters because they hunt down girls that have bad history with guys and invite them into their group. I was invited, but I ended up turning them down. The second-in-command, a girl named Zoe, started saying some things like how I would be betrayed and left alone. I snapped and went off on her. After that we never got along."

I nodded and readjusted myself so I was more comfortable. I wasn't sure how long we had been talking but I knew it was for a while.

* * *

She swallowed what I assumed was spit and kept going "Artemis has a twin brother: Apollo. He's in charge of anything having to do with music or entertainment. Him and Hephaestus have a T.V. network. Apollo loves flirting with girls which ticks his sister off 'cause she thinks he's a bad influence on girls. He works during the day so if you ever want to speak with him it has to be once the sun goes down."

She stopped and seemed to hesitate. I looked at her curiously and she looked away. I moved my head so she had to look at me and I asked her "Are you okay?" She nodded her head but she muttered something that sounded suspiciously like "but you won't be." I figured I had heard wrong and asked the more pressing question.

"Is there any other Olympian? Maybe like the one you're trying to leave out?" I asked looking her in the eyes purposely trying to persuade cough-intimidate-cough her into telling me.

She stared back but couldn't hold it for long and finally told me "The last Olympian (A/N: Haha) is Athena. She's in charge of the education systems and the planning of any buildings. That's about all there is to know about her. She doesn't have any kids that we know of and she's normally working all the time."

I didn't see how that concerned me but I'd think about that later.

* * *

I silently wondered if it was close to lunch and in response my stomach growled. Thalia gave me her Devil's Smirk and stood up. I did the same and we both stretched but she hit me when she finished. I glared at her while she gave that smirk.

"Come on let's get to lunch and I'll introduce you to the others." She said walking away.

"Hey Thalia?" I asked when I caught up with her. She raised her eyebrows acknowledging me.

"You're a child of Zeus aren't you?" I asked or more of commented.

She spun around and her eyes flashed dangerously when she asked "How did you know?"

I shrugged my shoulders and explained "When you were talking about Zeus you seemed upset about how people treated his kids. When you spoke about Hera and how she treated Zeus' kids you looked ready to kill someone. You also know how the Olympians act and only someone who sees them often would know how they act at different times. Plus you told me about all the Olympian's children except Zeus'. I put two and two together and figured you're his daughter."

She glared at me and for a second there I thought she was going to hit me or something but then she smiled and chuckled saying "I knew you were smart."

I figured while she was in this strangely good mood I should ask my other question.

"Thalia, you don't act like this with other people do you? I mean laughing so freely and being hesitant?" I asked, carefully choosing my words.

Looking over her shoulder she replied "No I don't. So if you tell anyone I'll deny it and then kill you."

I smiled and teased her saying "No you wouldn't 'cause then you wouldn't have someone you could be yourself with."

I heard her chuckle and knew that I was right. Maybe this year wouldn't be so bad after all.

Or maybe it'll be my own personal hell.

* * *

**There you have it! Hope you enjoyed it. I wrote 1,939 words this chapter! Remember Tips and Tricks are welcome. Or flames. or ideas. If you can impress me with it i'll even put a character in of your design. In a review/comment thing put the standard info (name, DOB, hair color, eye color, etc.) also put a description of them personality-wise. Thanks.**

**~TheUnwantedDaughterofArtemis ~**


	4. Self Intros and Enemies Return

**I'm so sorry for not uploading a chapter so since i have a five day weekend i'll try to upload at least 1 more chapter. Any hints, tips, or knock-knock jokes are welcomed.**

**Without further ado the next chapter of Inner Circle.**

* * *

Thalia and I had been on our way to what I assumed was the cafeteria when she stopped suddenly. I definitely was confused and as I've stated before I hate being confused. She looked down the hallways to our left and right then went down the right one. I had no way of knowing how to get anywhere so my choices were to either:

A) Follow Thalia

Or

B) Randomly wander and hope for the best.

I considered the two options and figured since so far she had been trustworthy I could depend on her. I stayed directly behind Thalia as she took several turns. Left, Left, Right, Straight…I kept track of everything so if she weren't here I could make an educated guess at where to go. Every now and then she would look over her shoulder, most likely to make sure I was still following her.

Or to make sure nobody else was.

Soon we came to a set of double doors. Thalia checked around before pushing open the double doors. What I saw was breath taking: trees whose leaves were a vivid green and the flowers complimenting both the leaves and each other.

There was one tree that stood out. It was the biggest tree I've ever seen, not only in height but width as well. You could easily climb the branches which looked sturdy enough to withstand even the most powerful of storms. Fruits hung form some of it smaller branches. I'm not an expert on trees but I'm pretty sure that their supposed to only bear one type of fruit. This tree had apples, pears, oranges, lemons, you name it.

Under this magnificent tree was a group of students. When we walked over they stopped talking and laughing instantly. Thalia sat down next to a boy who had cropped blonde hair and blue eyes like her. I was hesitant to sit anywhere until Thalia patted the spot next to her. I sat down and felt all their eyes on me.

It probably wasn't a smart thing to do but my pride insisted I meet all their stares. That was exactly what I did. I stared each one in the eyes and gauged their reactions. Some were impressed others surprised. Then there were the few who shifted uncomfortably when I stared at them. I made sure to remember who reacted how in case I needed to use that information for later use *cough cough* blackmail *cough cough*. Just as I was compiling all this info Thalia cleared her throat.

"So this is Annie." She said smirking

I glared and gritting my teeth corrected her "My name is Annabeth. Don't call me Annie."

She just kept on smirking and filled in the rest of her group "She's new and I already told her about you guys."

I realized these were the Olympian Children. I also noticed that they were all in my Greek class. I had to suppress a groan when I realized they had all seen me hit Percy with the textbook. One of them had to be a mind reader because they brought _that_ up.

"Oh! She's the one who whacked the crap out of Percy!" Latino Elf exclaimed excitedly.

At this everyone looked at me and I sighed in defeat. "Yeah I did." I said

I heard a few appreciative whistles and some laughs. I saw a hand move towards me and looked at it. It was the boy I assumed was Thalia's brother. I shook his hand and gave a small smile. He returned it and I have to admit he was kinda attractive. He introduced himself which started a round of self-introductions.

"My name's Jason Grace. I'm Thalia's little brother. My dad's Zeus. We joke sometimes and say I'm the son of Jupiter Enterprise since my dad raised me to one day take over the company." He told me. He seemed loyal and I would place money on him being a great leader.

The girl sitting next to him was wearing loose jeans and a t-shirt with a snowboarding jacket over it. She introduced herself with a semi-serious expression. "Hey, I'm Piper McLean. In case you ask the answer is yes: my father is _the _Tristan McLean. I hope you don't mind me asking you not to treat me different 'cause of my dad. My mom's Aphrodite but…" she smiled "don't expect me to start going on and on about make-up. That's my sister's job." I noticed she said the word make-up like you'd say "Hades gym shorts."

The girl across from Piper gave an indignant "Hey!" when she mentioned her sister and make-up. The same girl (who I'm assuming is Silena) decided she might as well introduce herself anyway.

"Hi, I'm Silena! I'm Pipey's older sister. You know if you just added a hint of blush here and put on some mascara…" and I'm sure if Thalia hadn't stopped her she would have gone on about eye shadow and concealer and other things I had no interest in.

"Silena shut up. No one's even listening to you." Thalia said (in my opinion, bluntly).

Silena made an "hmph" sound scooted closer to the African American guy next to her. He put his arm around her and started rubbing her arm soothingly. Surprisingly quickly her expression changed from upset to comfortable.

The African American next to her introduced himself: "Sup, I'm Beckendorf. Um, my dad's Hephaestus and I'm Leo's older brother. If you need anything fixed just call me up." He gave me his number and I stored it in my bag.

Latino Elf, who was sitting directly in front of me, started talking fast. It was difficult at first to keep up because he would keep switching from English to Spanish.

Latino Elf was wearing an army fatigue jacket that seemed to have way too many pockets. The shirt under it was a sorta tan color. He was wearing jeans that had what looked like grease stains all over them. "Hola! Me llamo Leo and I'm Beckendorf's little hermano. I'm currently single and looking for una niña bonita." He told me. He sounded like a description off of a dating website.

I looked at him with a straight face and said "Sorry but if I do go out with someone they have to be smart enough to tie their shoes."

He looked down at his sneakers and started tying them while everyone else laughed. So far everyone seemed nice but I still wasn't going to let my guard down. Percy had seemed nice but obviously he was the exact opposite.

One by one everyone introduced themselves to me.

There was emo looking Nico who was apparently Percy's cousin. He wore all black and had olive skin. He didn't really say much.

Then there was Katie Gardener who was Demeter's daughter. I thought her last name was ironic considering who her mother was. She doesn't really agree with her on mom on things and normally she's home alone since her mom obsesses over the agriculture department. She wore regular jeans with a floral print blouse. She kept the Stoll brothers in check and didn't hesitate to use force.

Clarisse La Rue was Ares' daughter and it was easy to tell. Clarisse is a bit vulgar in my opinion but the others didn't seem to mind. Probably since they all knew each other. She was dating a boy named Chris and according to the others he balanced her out with his calmness.

The Stoll Brothers were definitely interesting. They had elfish characteristics such as their ears but their smile was what you had to look out for. Travis and Connor were twins but it's not like it mattered because they acted the same exact way. They both wore jeans that had a cadecus printed on the left pocket. One of them (Not sure which one) wore a red polo while the other wore a dark purple one. They gave me their card and told me if I ever needed to prank someone to let them know.

I put the card in my pocket figuring I wouldn't need it. **[A/N:** **I'll have to see about that]**

After they introduced themselves they all turned to me.

"So?" Silena asked.

"So what?" I asked back.

"Tell us about yourself." Jason said.

I opened my mouth to speak when I heard a set of doors swing open. Everyone looked to see who had come.

In walked Percy Jackson and when he saw me I swear I saw actual fire in his eyes. That at least wasn't the worst part. The smiling person behind him was.

Calypso

She had been my closest friend and my confident. The one I went to when my life had taken a turn for the worst. That is until five years ago when she turned against me and made my life hell.

Looks like my luck is worse than I thought.

* * *

**Alright i hope you enjoyed the chapter. This was more like an introductory chapter so that you get sort of a background for the characters. I caught a cold and had to take medicine so i'm a bit drowsy at the moment. I promise to work through it and upload another chapter. Knock-Knock jokes are welcomed and please comment. Until next time**

**~TheUnwantedDaughterofArtemis ~**


	5. The Verbal Battlefield Is The Bloodiest

**Sorry for not posting in a while. Still accepting tips, tricks, and/or knock-knock jokes. Hope you enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Percy Jackson series or anything.**

* * *

_Last time in The Inner Circle_

_In walked Percy Jackson and when he saw me I swear I saw actual fire in his eyes. That at least wasn't the worst part. The smiling person behind him was. _

_Calypso_

_She had been my closest friend and my confident. The one I went to when my life had taken a turn for the worst. That is until five years ago when she turned against me and made my life hell._

_Looks like my luck is worse than I thought._

Percy and Calypso sat down together next to Nico. Percy fist bumped Nico and said hello to everyone else. Except me of course. Calypso said hi to everyone in a friendly manner until she got to me. The greeting she gave me said a lot of things. Some of them went along the lines of:

_I still remember._

_This'll be fun_

_You're out of luck_

_You have nowhere to go_

And my personal favorite

_Welcome to Hell_

I looked down and started praying to every god I could think of that the ground would open and swallow me whole or the tree trunk I was leaning against would absorb me. Whoever was up there was apparently enjoying my suffering because none of those things happened. I felt someone nudge me and I looked over to see Thalia motion with her head towards Calypso. I looked up and saw everyone staring at me.

"So?" Calypso asked

"I wasn't paying attention. Could you please repeat yourself?" I asked softly.

She gave a sly smile and said "You know Annabeth it's rude to not pay attention when someone is speaking to you. I asked you why you transferred here. It's the middle of the year and all."

I gripped my jeans and took a deep breath. While keeping my head down I answered "My dad got a job here and he decided to move the entire family here."

I knew what she was doing and I decided right then that I wasn't going to let her get the better of me.

She nodded and gave a knowing smile when she asked me "and how did your mom feel about the sudden move?"

I gave her my own version of Thalia's Devil Smirk and replied "She felt the same way your mom felt about you moving around everywhere."

Her eyes widen but quickly went back to normal. She knew I was going to play her little game. What she doesn't know is that when I play, I play to win.

So our conversation went from sly questioning to interrogation techniques in a matter of 3 seconds.

(_Italics = Calypso, _**Bold = Annabeth, **Other = Normal)

_So how's your mother doing?_

**Oh she's much better than yours**

_How are your brothers holding up?_

**They as energetic as they always are**

_And your father?_

**He's doing well, in fact last night we talked about going to the mall this weekend**

At this point I wasn't really being questioned anymore. We were just making stabs at each other. Everyone had at this point figured out we had a history and were watching us like a tennis match. Their heads would switch to whoever was speaking and I'm pretty sure the Stoll brothers were keeping score and making bets.

_You know maybe if you asked nicely I'd let you borrow some of my make-up. _

Ouch! (Leo)

**I'm sorry to have to be the one to inform you of this but Crayola is not a make-up brand. Neither is Nutella by the way.**

Daaang! (Piper)

_Well sweetie even Crayola would make _you_ look better._

Don't let her talk to you like that! (Thalia)

**I guess that's why almost every guy I meet starts trying to flirt with me?**

You go girl! (Silena)

_Oh please! They just know you're desperate._

Here it comes. (Travis)

**I'm not desperate and either way it's better than being cheap.**

Burn! (Connor)

_Trust me, I am not cheap._

No you aren't. (Percy)

**(sigh) Fine…free, whatever.**

Now that's a burn! (Beckendorf)

Calypso had her mouth open in shock so I took it as an opportunity to get the last word and finally finish this.

**You really should close your mouth before something goes in, but I guess you're used to things being in your mouth huh. **

Now Travis and Connor were up and running around in circles yelling "Oooooooooohhhhhhhhh!"

I had a triumphant smile on my face and Calypso looked furious and appalled at the same time (I'd like to also mention she had her mouth closed).

She suddenly stood up and walked out the double doors (while Thalia yelled "You should put some water on that burn!") with Percy trailing not far behind. Before going through the doors Percy threw a look of hatred and something else at me. I took a mental picture of it and a made a mental reminder to analyze that other emotion in his eyes. After a couple seconds I noticed the heavy silence that now filled the inner garden.

I didn't want to see what they thought of my verbal fight with Calypso and right as I was about to get up and leave, Thalia spoke.

"Well, now we know she can fight with words as well as she can fight with a book." She said smirking.

I shook my head smiling at her. Leave it to Thalia to talk about the important stuff. It was almost like she had opened the flood gate. Everyone started commenting at once.

(Piper) I'm glad someone finally stood up to her.

(Jason) You weren't far off when you said she was cheap.

(Leo) Man now I know for sure not to mess with you.

(Silena) You are much cuter than she is. Don't you worry about that Annabeth.

(Beckendorf) Nice Job.

(Nico) That was fun to watch.

(Connor & Travis) *still running around*

(Katie) Connor and Travis Stoll sit your butts down. Annabeth you absolutely gave her what she deserved.

Connor and Travis sat down and started sulking. I just sat there shaking my head smiling. This group of kids were definitely insane.

Lucky for them…

_I like insane_

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. **

***Attention K-Mart Shoppers, Attention K-Mart Shoppers* I'm trying to write a fanfiction for the reboot of the tomb raider series. I don't know if any of you played it or any of the tomb raider games, but i highly recommend it. *That is all***

**~TheUnwantedDaughterofArtemis ~**


End file.
